


TLC

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan pampers his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TLC

**Author's Note:**

> Jon Lyle borrowed from his creator with permission.

Lyle stretched out on the bed and barely held himself back from purring. Ryan's strong hands were slowly working all the kinks and stiffness out of his back and legs. "God, if I'd known you were this good at massages I'd have got myself trampled before."

"Don't even joke about it," Ryan growled. "You could have been killed." He paused. The dinosaurs hadn't been that big after all. "Well, maybe not. But you could have been badly hurt. You scared the crap out of me. You'd think a special forces soldier with as much experience as you have would be able to dodge a herd of the prehistoric equivalent of cows."

"Hmph. I was trying to," Lyle said, the words tailing off into a long groan as Ryan's hands hit a sore spot, massaging it gently until the muscle relaxed. He dropped his head back to his folded arms again. "That feels good."

Ryan leaned closer and trailed warm, soft, open mouthed kisses along his spine. "Just close your eyes and relax, Jon. I don't want you doing any work after the day you've had. All you have to do is lie there and let me take care of you."

Lyle sighed. "Fusspot." He smiled and the affection in his voice took the sting out of the insult. "I'm just a bit bruised and stiff. I barely have a scratch on me."

"Indulge me for tonight. You scared me and I want to look after you."

Lyle stretched and then relaxed again. "Well if you want to do all the work, who am I to complain, mate? I don't mind being lazy for once."

Ryan smiled. "Good boy." He went back to kissing him, exploring the broad back and making sure he kissed every bruise and sore spot better. Slowly he worked his way further down, ignoring the firm arse for now and concentrating on his legs. He nudged Lyle's legs further apart and ran his tongue over his balls, teasing the tender flesh with his tongue.

"Christ." Lyle pushed backwards, trying to get more contact with Ryan's talented tongue.

"Shhh. Just stay still and let me do the work." He sucked first one and then the other ball into his mouth. When Lyle was breathing heavily and moaning almost constantly he pulled back. He traced patterns on the patch of skin behind Lyle's balls with the tip of his tongue, drawing a strangled whimper form the other man. Then he carried on his upward path and ran his tongue all the way along the crack of his arse, reversing his path when he reached the top. He didn't pause at the other man's entrance, instead continuing past, allowing Lyle only the briefest contact where he wanted it most.

"Tom!" Lyle complained.

Ryan chuckled. "Hush. I'll get there eventually."

"You said you'd 'take care of me'. You didn't mention anything about driving me out of my bloody mind!"

"It's not like you have all that far to go," Ryan teased. Taking pity on the other man he ran his tongue around the puckered entrance before pushing his tongue inside.

Lyle groaned and tried to push back, but Ryan placed a firm hand on the small of his back, keeping him where he was.

Slowly, Ryan fucked the other man with his tongue, getting him nice and wet so that he could push one saliva-slicked finger inside and rub over the small bump there.

Lyle groaned again and squeezed his muscles tightly around Ryan's finger. "Come on, mate. Stop teasing and fuck me."

"Not tonight," Ryan said firmly. "You're going to have enough trouble moving tomorrow without that." He coaxed him into rolling over on his back and then pushed his finger back inside again. Crooking it he rubbed against Lyle's prostate again as he took his cock in his mouth. He sucked on it and then slowly took it all the way in until his nose was pressed against Lyle's skin. He swallowed at the same moment he rubbed over his prostate and was rewarded by a harsh cry from his lover followed by a mouthful of come. He swallowed hurriedly and pulled back, letting his finger slip from Lyle's arse before sliding up his body to kiss him. He smiled at the sleepily contented look on Lyle's face and tucked him in carefully.

He quickly moved through the house, turning all the lights off and making sure the door was locked, before sliding back into bed with Lyle. He slung one arm over his waist, carefully avoiding his bruises, and then turned the bedside light off, closing his eyes as the room was plunged into darkness. Lyle made a sleepy sound and snuggled closer and Ryan pressed a tender kiss to his shoulder. "Sleep well," he murmured softly before letting himself relax and drift off to sleep as well.


End file.
